homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715-Awkward Line of Questioning
09:31 -- allodicTemperament AT began pestering angryGardener AG at 21:31 -- 09:31 AT: Mike. 09:31 AG: Yes? 09:31 AT: I have a numberr of questions regarrding human cullturre 09:32 AG: Okay 09:32 AT: The firrst and forremost being 09:32 AT: What is a human marrriage 09:32 AG: It's... 09:32 AG: Well... 09:33 AG: When two humans love eachother, they put a ring on their finger, adn then poof, they are legally in love... 09:33 AT: What 09:33 AT: Humans requirre a llegall prrocess to confirrm that? 09:34 AT: Allso what is a "maid of honorr" 09:34 AT: And a "honeymoon" 09:34 AG: Uh...do you mind if I ask you a question, before I answer those 09:35 AT: It depends on that question 09:35 AG: Why are you asking all these questions? 09:35 AT: Because these arre worrds and phrrases that have been mentioned to me and I woulld ratherr underrstand them than not 09:36 AG: Alright, so... 09:36 AG: A maid of honor is, like, the bride's best friend 09:37 AT: What is a brride 09:37 AG: The female human in a marriage 09:37 AG: The male human is the groom 09:37 AT: Can therre onlly be one 09:37 AG: There can be two 09:38 AT: I see 09:38 AG: But that's only recently been accepted 09:38 AT: That's weirrd. 09:38 AG: Homosexuals have been shunned for a very long time 09:38 AT: What is a homosexuall 09:39 AG: Uh... 09:39 AG: Well... 09:40 AG: It's someone who is attracted to the same sex 09:40 AG: There are also bisexuals 09:41 AT: Which arre 09:41 AG: people who are attracted to both males and females 09:41 AG: I am not a homosexual 09:42 AT: Is this a joke 09:42 AT: It seems llike this is too needllesslly compllicated 09:42 AT: But yourr weirrd romantic human rulles arren't reallly the most vitall parrt of this 09:43 AG: Then what is? 09:43 AT: How does a marrriage worrk 09:43 AG: Uh...hold on... 09:44 -- angryGardener AG sending file WeddingDay.avi -- 09:44 -- allodicTemperament AT receives file WeddingDay.avi -- 09:44 AG: That's my parents' wedding day 09:45 AT: I see 09:46 AG: Don't mind all the criminals and magicians 09:46 AT: I willl prresume that they arre not trraditionall 09:46 AT: I don't underrstand this 09:47 AG: Oh and those guns are also not traditional 09:47 AG: ...just thought I'd point that out... 09:47 AT: Right 09:48 AT: So this is forr generrallly recognizing the weirrd human romantic rellationship? 09:48 AG: Uh...sure... 09:49 AT: How does someone trry to get this to happen if they can't have them without this 09:50 AG: uh... 09:50 AG: Didn't you ask about a honeymoon earlier? 09:50 AT: Yes 09:51 AG: Well, a honeymoon is a vacation spent together by a newly married couple 09:52 AT: Right 09:52 AT: That matches at lleast 09:53 AG: Well...uh...is that all you needed to know? 09:54 AT: I mean 09:54 AT: I suppose 09:54 AT: But I don't know how someone woulld handlle it, purrelly in theorry 09:54 AT: And allso I reallly harrdlly underrstand any morre than I did prreviouslly 09:54 AG: Oh, and then there's divorce 09:54 AT: Divorrce? 09:54 AG: Well...uh... 09:55 AG: A divorce is when the people that got married decide that they don't want to be married anymore 09:57 AG: It normally involves negative emotions 09:57 AT: I think I underrstand 09:57 AG: Then there's the vows 09:58 AT: Vows 09:58 AG: Yes, vows 09:58 AT: What kind of vows 09:58 AG: Like... 09:59 AG: Do you mind if we role-play a bit? 10:00 AT: How willl that hellp 10:00 AG: It...uh... 10:00 AG: ...I dunno 10:00 AG: But I think it will 10:00 AT: Err 10:00 AT: Surre? 10:01 AG: Okay, uh...I'll be the groom 10:02 AG: "I promise to protect, treasure and nurture you for all eternity" 10:04 AT: Err 10:04 AT: Wait 10:04 AT: As an aside 10:04 AT: How llong do humans llive 10:05 AG: Males can live up to their 70s, or 80s 10:05 AG: Females can live up to their 80s, or 90s 10:05 AG: I think 10:05 AT: Oh 10:05 AG: What? 10:06 AT: Do they typicallly make prromises that they can't exactlly keep 10:06 AT: Neitherr of those is an eterrnity 10:06 AT: And if divorrce is a thing that happens then doesn't making the prromises seem 10:06 AT: Dishonest? 10:06 AG: Divorces don't always happen 10:07 AT: I was tolld something of a human king having eight of these 10:07 AT: Err 10:07 AT: What is the worrd that you use 10:07 AG: What? 10:08 AT: Forr the parrtnerrs in the rellationship 10:08 AT: Is it parrtnerrs 10:08 AT: I willl prresume that matesprrit is not appllicablle 10:08 AG: If it makes you more comfortable, you can say matesprit 10:08 AT: Given the rellative simpllicity of human romance, outside of theirr arrbitrrarry rulles as to what parrtnerrs arre acceptablle 10:09 AT: Yes but I'm attempting to use the dirrectlly appllicablle terrms 10:09 AG: Okay 10:10 AG: Well, uh... 10:11 AG: Do you know the name of this human king? 10:11 AT: No 10:11 AG: Well, I have no idea who the fuck he is 10:11 AT: Okay 10:12 AG: Then there's reproduction 10:12 AT: Which I do not need to know about 10:13 AG: You sure? 10:13 AT: My rolle as a jadebllood makes the carrrying on of trrollls my responsibillity. Not humans. 10:13 AT: You can designate yourr own perrson forr that 10:14 AG: Uh...you guys don't have sex? 10:14 AT: What 10:14 AG: UH...you know what...nevermind 10:15 AT: Yes 10:15 AT: Neverrmind. 10:16 AG: There's grandparents 10:16 AT: What 10:16 AG: Actually there's being a parent in general 10:17 AT: Yes that has been discussed 10:17 AT: I am awarre of the differrences therre 10:18 AG: Okay...is that all? 10:18 AT: Prrobablly 10:18 AT: I'lll just have to figurre it out as I go allong 10:18 AT: But I allrready knew that 10:18 AT: Thank you 10:18 AG: Have any questions about we just discussed? 10:18 AT: No 10:19 AG: Have any questions about anything else? 10:20 AT: My questions arre without llimit, but those answerrs that you coulld offerr arre much morre so 10:20 AT: As it stands I bellieve therre is nothing ellse forr me to ask and I have cerrtain tasks that I must tend to 10:21 AG: Okay, I'd hate to be a bother to you 10:21 AG: Later, Lorrea 10:21 AT: Bye. 10:21 -- allodicTemperament AT ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 22:21 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Mike